


【510真人衍生/百万富翁AU】缪斯与丘比特

by likesleep



Series: J&K短篇 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep
Relationships: James Tratas/Kirill Zaytsev
Series: J&K短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838095





	1. Chapter 1

“上帝啊……！”詹姆斯喃喃地说。  
他站在一家画廊里——作为东区最受欢迎的单身汉他从没来过这种地方，他的约会对象们才不会把时间浪费在这上面呢——大大小小五颜六色的画作从天花板一直挂到地板，可是他没在看它们当中的任何一幅。缪斯女神，请原谅，她们输给了淘气的丘比特。他用一根金箭把塔拉斯先生的目光牢牢钉在了那一边的年轻画家身上。他长着一头金色的头发，眼睛蓝得像波罗的海。当他和某个家伙热情洋溢地说起后印象派、刮刀、色彩和秩序什么的时候，那双蓝眼睛就像星星一样闪闪发亮，金发在额前飘来飘去，好像傍晚窗外的阳光。他的声音多美啊，詹姆斯想。但是一转眼，画家先生对那家伙发起火来了，因为对方感兴趣的根本就不是他热爱的那幅画。  
“请您滚开！”画家大声说。他的脸颊涨得通红，嘴唇紧紧绷成一条直线，几缕金发掉下来，被汗水沾在了象牙色的额头上。  
“行了行了，基里尔，别给我找麻烦。”画廊老板说。  
蓝眼睛的画家怒气冲冲跑了出去，门板在身后砸出老大一声响，“哐当！”而詹姆斯·塔拉斯目瞪口呆地站在那儿，整理头发的手还停在脑袋顶上，嘴唇张开，眼珠发直，活像个货真价实的呆瓜。“您想出去喝一杯吗？”这句话噎在喉咙里，一个字母也没来得及吐出来。不是幻觉，他肯定听见某个长翅膀的小混蛋在半空中嗤嗤地嘲笑他了。

“再一秒钟，我发誓，我要把你从那窗口扔到街上去！”詹姆斯压低声音威胁道。很可以说他这是恼羞成怒，因为坐在他对面的朋友在听完以上经历之后从沙发滚到了地上，并且抱着肚子在那儿笑了足足五分钟之久。  
“那么，亲爱的。”埃德加擦掉笑出来的眼泪，慢吞吞地从沙发底下爬上来说。“需要我做点什么呢？既然你——”他瞟了一眼詹姆斯那副表情，聪明地把笑声吞了回去。“既然你这一次是认真的话？”  
“不，我不知道。”詹姆斯沮丧地说，意识到钱没法儿解决问题真的是太糟糕了，他可从没有过这种经验。“该死的后印象派！买画行不通的话，我能把那家画廊买下来吗？我看过了，他们的生意不怎么样，我肯定可以……”  
“当然不！”埃德加说，他突然严肃起来盯着詹姆斯看。“你是真的需要帮助，我看出来了。你愿意为了这个画画儿的蓝眼睛做多少事情呢？”  
“Everything！”詹姆斯说，下意识地挺直了身体。  
“好的。”埃德加说。“现在把你的西装脱掉。”

“哈啾！”  
詹姆斯打了个喷嚏，抱紧手臂第一百二十八次从桥的这头跑到那头，试图让自己暖和起来。桥下的河水哗啦啦直响，在越来越深的暮色里不断泛着发白的泡沫，活像个魔法故事里吃人的深渊。詹姆斯从栏杆上探出头看了看，不用说，他看不清倒影是什么样儿。但他确实知道自己的头发乱七八糟，胡子按贝赫特那个混蛋说的一星期没有刮，至于衣服，天知道他从哪家要倒闭的估衣店找来的。詹姆斯又打了个喷嚏，不知道是挨冻的结果还是对衣服上的劣质洗衣粉和机油味道过敏——“哈啾！”他使劲儿跺着脚，在心里对着埃德加·贝赫特骂了第一百二十八声“混蛋！”  
“钱行不通的话，那么试试没钱吧，亲爱的。”他竟然信了埃德加这套鬼话，准是那双蓝眼睛把他的头搞晕了。结果就是他像个无家可归的流浪汉似的——见鬼，他的确无家可归，手机、信用卡、房门钥匙，都被他自己亲手锁到银行保管箱里去了。如果那个蓝眼睛的画家今晚不从这儿经过的话——埃德加信誓旦旦地保证他会来的，他在给街角那家酒吧画招牌和招贴画儿，非得从这儿回家不可——百万富翁詹姆斯·塔拉斯先生就要因为倒在街头成为本市最大的笑话了。  
詹姆斯甩了甩头，想把这些乱七八糟的念头从脑子里扔出去。但他忽然愣了愣，保持着侧头的动作停了一会儿，不，他没有听错，确实有一下细细的的叫声夹在风里吹了过来。詹姆斯跑到栏杆边往下看去，这条街的路灯还没亮起来，就算通了电，那些被打碎一多半的灯泡也帮不上多大的忙。他眯着眼睛，伸长脖子找了好一会儿，终于在桥墩上方的铁架那里发现了一团小小的影子。“喵……”它可怜巴巴地叫道。詹姆斯趴到地上——见鬼，路面可真凉——从栏杆间隙里使劲把手臂伸出去，不行，够不到它。他试了好几次，那身衣服已经不像是从估衣店，而是从垃圾场捡来的了。詹姆斯捶了下地面，盯着生锈的桥栏杆做了几个深呼吸，上帝保佑，它最好是能支撑住他的体重。他从栏杆上翻出去，用一条长腿勾住最下面的横撑，大半个身体都悬了空。那个小毛团子还不领情地喵喵叫着想躲开他的手呢。  
“过来点儿……过来……见鬼！”  
詹姆斯现在倒是不再冷了，汗珠不停地淌下来，胡子和衣领湿得一塌糊涂。路过的人都对他这套惊险的杂技视而不见，几个小子吹起口哨——砸坏路灯的多半就是他们——冲他嚷着“快点跳吧！”之类的话。詹姆斯顾不上这些，他吸了一大口气，对着那一小团影子猛地伸长手臂——“嘎吱！”栏杆在他身体下尖叫了一声，街头小子们大声起哄，风嗖地从耳边刮过。在这一切当中他突然听见有人跑过来，一个有点熟悉的声音大喊道：“您——！”

“嘎吱吱！！”  
詹姆斯感到手上软乎乎的，他抓住那只小猫了。与此同时一双手臂猛地抱住他的腰，使劲把他往下拽去。这个人准是用出了全身力气，詹姆斯听见自己的骨头和铁栏杆一起吱吱呀呀！砰！磅咚！天旋地转，两个人一起摔倒在地上，好半天都没能爬起来，栏杆掉下来的铁屑洒了一地，活像庆典撒花似的。  
“您！”那个有点熟悉的好听的声音大声说。“您想干什么！这可不行，您听见吗，这不行！这种事是不能做的，否则您后悔可就来不及了……”  
詹姆斯的头还有点发晕，他张开嘴唇，一动不动，像个呆瓜似的盯着对面的那头金发和蓝眼睛看。小猫——刚才他把它塞在了胸口衣服下面——比他的反应像样多了。它从一个最大的破洞里把脑袋伸出来，蹭了蹭詹姆斯的下巴，理直气壮地叫道：“喵，喵！”  
蓝眼睛的画家——基里尔，詹姆斯乱哄哄的脑子里想起他的名字来了——他瞧了瞧小猫，又瞧了瞧呆在那儿的詹姆斯，脸一下子涨红了。  
“您……”他磕磕巴巴地说，“您不是……对不起，我还以为您要……”  
这会儿路灯总算亮了，昏黄的光照在画家脸上，映得他的耳朵尖儿红通通的，蓝眼睛简直像透明的一样。  
他真可爱，詹姆斯头晕目眩地想，我完蛋了。

“您能站起来吗？”基里尔有点手足无措地说，一面试着把詹姆斯的手臂架在自己肩上。“请原谅，之前从这儿跳下去的人太多啦……您受伤了吗？”  
“不，不！”詹姆斯急急忙忙地说。他挺起胸膛，显示自己全然毫发无损。“我得谢谢您才对。要不是您，这个小家伙还不肯让我抓住呢……上帝呀！”小猫的爪子在他胸口上胡乱扒拉着，詹姆斯不得不把它从藏身之处拽出来。结果6呎5吋高，体重240磅的塔拉斯先生为此搏斗了将近一分钟。毫发无损这句话说得太早，他的T恤——刚才还是一件T恤，现在即使拿去作为猫窝也没有猫咪会看得上了。  
“喵！”小猫说。  
“咕噜。”詹姆斯的肚子说。  
基里尔睁大了他的蓝眼睛。他看了看詹姆斯，詹姆斯也看看他，然后一起一屁股坐在那儿放声大笑起来。那几个街头小子拔腿跑掉了，他们准觉得这两个人（和猫）的脑子都不大正常。  
“您，还有您，”基里尔说，他一本正经地分别向詹姆斯和小猫点了点头。“今天晚上您没地方可去，是不是？我就住在那边的街上，如果您愿意……”  
“喵喵！”小猫高兴地说。  
詹姆斯呢，他压根不知自己回答了什么。他晕晕乎乎地站起来，把本来要在心里骂的第一百二十九声“混蛋”全忘光了。  
埃德加可真是个天才！


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯是在一阵湿乎乎的乱亲乱舔里醒来的。“走开。”他嘟囔道，翻个身打算继续睡过去。但小毛团子不肯放过他，它从他胳膊肘底下钻进来，一边喵喵叫着一边使足了劲儿又亲又舔，刚冒头的小尖牙也用上了。“哇！”詹姆斯叫道，这下他可清醒过来了。他气冲冲地揪住罪魁祸首的后颈，把它拎过来戳了戳肚皮。“кoт（俄语：猫），” 他大声说，“您真是个不听话的小坏蛋！”  
一只名叫猫的猫，这了不起的名字是画家先生想出来的。“解构，重组，您不觉得这十足地具备后现代主义要素吗？”基里尔一本正经地说，同时歪着头弯起蓝眼睛对他微笑。“当然，它是您找到的，所以您来做决定好啦！”詹姆斯还能说什么呢？去他的后现代，就算基里尔要给这小家伙起名叫“сoбака（俄语：狗）”他也会举双手赞同的。

指望кoт先生道歉显然不太现实，詹姆斯把小毛团子丢到旁边，用力搓了搓脸想要坐起来。“砰！”他的脑袋结结实实撞到了桌子腿上。“我的天哪！”詹姆斯大叫道。“喵喵喵喵！”кoт不甘示弱地回答。这段二重唱持续了将近一分钟才消停下来。詹姆斯把六呎多高的身体缩成一团，好不容易从桌子底下钻出来，郁闷地瞧了瞧他那张皱巴巴的地铺。基里尔的家里——如果这座随时会被市政府列入危房拆除的老公寓也能算是个家的话——只有这么一块地板足够让他平躺下来的，脚在一堆堆到天花板的旧画板旁边，头则伸到了桌子底下。他睡了两个星期地铺，脑袋在这张同时作为餐桌、书桌和工作台的二手桌子上撞了不下几十次，居然还没有把它撞散架，真的是一个奇迹。“当然，它可是我精心挑出来的。”画家先生得意地说，淡粉色的嘴唇一张一合。而詹姆斯·塔拉斯呢，两个星期来他连那双嘴唇的边也没沾上，一个早安吻都没讨到。  
不，詹姆斯想，煞有介事地对自己点了点头。我非常认真，是的，我才不是那些只想占他便宜的花花公子呢。

他搬到这儿那天——就算是“搬”好了，詹姆斯心虚地想——和小кoт吃的那顿晚饭彻底花光了基里尔从酒吧挣来的钱。画家跑了七八条街才找到下一家需要招贴画的店，是家牛郎店，这不重要；他们给现金，这才是要紧的。詹姆斯当然不能白白看着，他先是给基里尔当了几天模特。“杰作，知道吗，您是个杰作！”基里尔大声说。詹姆斯的心砰砰直跳，在发现那双蓝眼睛里只有对于专业的热情之后又沮丧了好半天——之后他也得跑出去挣钱了。丘比特作证，詹姆斯·塔拉斯的名字这辈子都没和这些工作连在一起过。他卖了报纸，送了牛奶，在街角那家地下拳馆打了几天，因为不肯打假赛被老板踢出来，又在一家小超市搬了一星期的货。店主有些逃税的门路，这类货总是半夜运到；詹姆斯昨天，准确地说，今天凌晨五点才把它们全部搬完。然后他就倒头睡死了过去。一线日光从窗缝里溜进来，詹姆斯估计这是下午六、七点光景。瞧，他不用手机也不需要劳力士就能判断时间了——只有这时候他们的屋子才能照到一点儿快下山的太阳。基里尔还没回来，詹姆斯刚刚开始担心就听见了他的声音。“啪！哗啦！”“您是个混蛋！”金发青年喊道。他和一楼的住客吵起来了，准是那家伙喝了酒又在打他女友。詹姆斯立刻冲了出去。他有过几次英雄救美的经历，那时候他衣冠楚楚，开着最新款的跑车好不唬人；现在却头发乱得像鸡窝，光着膀子，套着一条又肥又大、到处起球的运动裤——没办法，基里尔找的那家旧衣店里只有这条裤子适合他（和他的那个）的尺码。他冲下了楼，кoт先生趁机跳到他脑袋顶上耀武扬威地喵喵直叫，他也顾不上了。

金发青年站在楼梯口瞪着那酒鬼，大口喘着气，两边脸颊涨得通红。詹姆斯跑过去，摆出自认为最凶恶的表情喊道：“要帮忙吗！”这句话是否起了作用不得而知，但他的体格毫无疑问管用。酒鬼在他笼罩住半截楼梯的阴影下面缩了缩脖子，骂骂咧咧地跑回屋里去了，那个可怜的女人则缩在门后没有出声——基里尔对此也无能为力，他垂下眼睛，目光变得有点儿黯淡。但过了一会儿他吸了口气，重新扬起一个大大的笑容转向了詹姆斯。  
“谢谢您啦！”他轻快地说。“哟，您的帽子可是怪别致的！”  
詹姆斯狼狈地把кoт先生从头上抓下来。他的心又在那儿砰砰直跳，脸上发烫，磕磕巴巴地说不出话，完全对不起情场浪子的名声——如果他有过这名声的话。  
“您今天回来晚啦。”最后他挤出来这么一句，连“我很担心您”都没加上。  
“因为我买到了好东西。您瞧！”基里尔兴高采烈地说，一边高高举起手里的袋子给詹姆斯看。“昨天是斋日，今天还卖不掉的鱼就会打折。我跑了三家店，把他们的鲑鱼碎全都抢到手了！”他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，真的，接下那家牛郎店活儿的时候他也是这么兴高采烈，就像得到了哪家国立美术馆的邀约似的。  
“我记得柜子里有点儿黄油……对！肯定还有！我和您，还有кoт，”他腾出手摸了摸кoт，那小家伙马上咪呜咪呜蹭着他撒起娇来。“我们可以大吃一顿了。”  
詹姆斯真想大喊：“我可以在波罗的海的游艇上请您吃饭，您想吃多少鲑鱼就有多少，哪怕用鲑鱼鳞片当颜料都行！”可这不能说出来。他对着那双可爱的蓝眼睛咧了咧嘴，真心实意地赞美道：“您可真是太棒了！”

如同基里尔说的，晚上他们三个大吃了一顿——画家的厨艺不坏，而且还配上了两打啤酒。这是那位超市老板扔给詹姆斯抵工资的，虽说快要过期了，可它们都是货真价实的啤酒。“乌拉！”基里尔欢呼道，“为кoт先生干杯！”“喵喵喵！”猫咪合唱着，詹姆斯大笑起来。他和基里尔醉醺醺地唱了几首歌，调走得有地球到月球那么远，直到楼下不耐烦地用拖布杆儿猛戳地板他们才闭上了嘴。  
“有您在这儿可真好。”基里尔对着天花板伸开胳膊感叹道。因为酒精的关系他的脸颊和嘴唇都泛着红晕，像玫瑰花瓣一样红，詹姆斯差点就要晕头涨脑地过去吻吻它们了。“您明天不用去搬货，是不是？”基里尔说，他翻出了厚厚的一叠招贴画儿，那股油墨气味有些呛人。“这儿有些宣传单要发，您想试试吗？在街上塞给谁都行，只要全部发出去了，他们就给您五百卢布。啊，”他发出了一下轻得几乎听不到的叹息。  
“……就会有更多的人看到我的画了。”  
詹姆斯看着他和那叠印刷品，他对绘画一窍不通，可是，只要有眼睛的、对“美”没有麻木的人都能看出那些劣质油墨印刷的画面有多么动人。“您画得很美。”詹姆斯僵硬地说，他绞尽脑汁，拼命回想着那些绘画的专业词儿——在画廊听到基里尔说的那些，住进来之后他谈起的那些，什么都行，只要能让基里尔高兴起来，让他相信他是真心的。可是，他一个词也没想起来。詹姆斯盯着蓝眼睛的画家，干巴巴地重复道：“很美。真的，美极了……我发誓。”  
кoт跳到他膝盖上，赞同地叫道：“喵。”  
画家笑了，他挠挠小猫的下巴，回答道：“谢谢。”这么说的时候他的眼睛却看着詹姆斯，海水一样的浅蓝色温柔地、轻轻地荡漾着。  
“有您在这儿太好了。”

第二天一早詹姆斯就去发那些宣传单了。但基里尔走得更早，他留了张字条说画廊今天要来一批赞助商，也许会有人看中他的画，他得早点去做准备。他的语气是一贯的兴高采烈，詹姆斯却有些担心。他知道基里尔的画已经在那儿挂了两年，也就是他到M市来的全部时间。这期间也许有过一两个像詹姆斯在画廊看到的那种“机会”，无一例外被他自己丢掉了。所以，今天他又会怎么样呢？詹姆斯老在想着这个，一整天都心不在焉。宣传单还剩一半的时候他实在忍耐不下去了。“去他的吧！”他对自己说，拔腿就向那家画廊跑去。几个商人正在那儿夸夸其谈，詹姆斯凑到窗边瞥了一眼，没有，基里尔不在那儿，他那副画挂在原来的角落里头，显然没人打算买它。詹姆斯感到呼吸被什么哽住了，他一口气跑回了公寓，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，心脏差点从嘴里跳了出来。他小心翼翼地推开门，地板上扔着好几个空啤酒罐子——不，那不是他们昨天喝掉的——基里尔就坐在那儿，他抱着双腿，把头埋在膝盖中间，金发安安静静地垂下来，一动也没有动。  
“……西里尔。”詹姆斯轻声说。  
金发的画家抬起头来看着他，有一滴泪珠正从蓝眼睛里掉下来，划过脸颊，“啪嗒！”掉在了地板上。他张开嘴对詹姆斯笑了。  
“您回来啦！”他说，语气兴高采烈，就像根本没有喝醉似的。“我没想把您的酒喝光的，我发誓，我只打算喝上两口来着，可是……”他迷惑地看了看身边的那些空罐子。“……这是怎么回事呢？我会把啤酒的钱还给您的……您放心，明天！”他想站起来显示自己语气的可信度，身体却不听话地摔了回去，詹姆斯冲过去抱住他的时候他还不知道发生了什么事儿呢。  
“……明天，”喝醉的画家大声说，“明天我再去找一家要招贴画的店！我会挣到钱的，还有更多的，嗝，更多的人会看到我的画！然后有一天，我就把它们挂到列宾美院里去，您看着吧！”他举起一只手指着天花板，信誓旦旦地重重点着头。“……您看着吧！那时候我们会吃到好多好多的鲑鱼，还有啤酒，还有……还有……”  
詹姆斯抱住了他。蓝眼睛青年将金发的头靠在他肩膀上，哭了起来。  
“您看着吧……”他含含糊糊重复着说，“有一天我会……我会挂到……”  
“列宾。”詹姆斯轻轻地、笨手笨脚地拍着他的背脊回答。  
青年含着眼泪笑了，“列宾。”他说，“还有……”  
“还有鲑鱼和啤酒。”詹姆斯说，他这辈子都没有像现在这样认真地说过话。“都会有的，一切都会有的。我发誓。现在您睡吧……闭上眼睛睡吧，您想要的一切都会有的！”

基里尔睡着了。詹姆斯把他抱到床上，盯着那张还带着泪痕的玫瑰色的脸庞，砰砰，砰砰，他听见心脏在胸膛下面急促地跳了起来。  
他离那对全世界最可爱的嘴唇只有不到一吋的距离了，可是，詹姆斯突然跳了起来。他惊慌地盯着一个掉在地上的纸袋。那是个面包店的袋子，画家本来把它放在桌子上来着，面包不知什么时候掉了出来，袋子和塞在里头的旧报纸——面包店老板一定是随手把它撕开垫在底下的——全都散了一地。报纸上那张照片，上帝啊，詹姆斯看见了他自己的脸！那是上个月他和埃德加参加某某时装秀的时候，他的脸清清楚楚地摆在那儿，西服革履，趾高气扬，简直有钱得不能更混蛋了。  
詹姆斯几乎是扑上去一把抓起了报纸，他把它揉成一团，打开窗户，使出全身的力气远远扔了出去。外面有人粗鲁地骂了一声，詹姆斯赶紧关上窗户。“嘘！”他对被吵醒的кoт先生说，一边做贼心虚地瞥了一眼他的画家。还好，他还在睡，什么也不知道。他蹑手蹑脚地蹭到床边给他盖上毯子，然后一屁股坐在那儿，抱着脑袋为自己的未来发起了愁来。


	3. Chapter 3

百万富翁詹姆斯·塔拉斯先生并不是个笨蛋，可他想了几个小时，把自己那堆钞票和脑细胞加在一块儿，也没想出来怎样才能解决未来的难题。无论是买下那家画廊（这条最先被否决了），投资一个某某奖发给那副画（别开玩笑了），还是干脆跑到基里尔面前宣称我很有钱，亲爱的，所以你根本用不着继续画画——詹姆斯打了个哆嗦，他可以预见那会是个多么悲惨又黑暗的未来。而且，只要一想到这会让基里尔生气，他的脸颊通红，蓝眼睛里涨满了泪水——见鬼，还有列宾，他真心相信着呢——只是这么想想詹姆斯就觉得胸口发疼，快要喘不上气来了。  
不行，这绝对不行！

下个早晨詹姆斯顶着两只硕大的黑眼圈出门去了。基里尔还没有醒，кoт先生也是一样，金发和猫毛蹭得乱七八糟，活像两团滚乱的毛线球。詹姆斯抖开毯子把这两个叫人操心的毛球盖住，溜了出去。今天他干得更加没精打采，剩下那一半宣传单到中午还是原封不动，半张也没发出去。詹姆斯觉得他的运气简直和眼圈一样漆黑一团。他抓了抓头发，恼火地把那叠单子塞到屁股底下，但没过两分钟又跳了起来。他捡起宣传单，盯着那张美丽的、基里尔充满热情画出来的画面，重重叹了口气。  
“哔哔！”一个古怪的声音小声招呼道。  
詹姆斯抬起头，惊讶地看见埃德加·贝赫特正在街角那边对他挤眉弄眼——上帝啊，还好他没把新买的那台阿斯顿马丁开过来！詹姆斯赶紧冲过去拽着他的胳膊，像两个接头的毒贩似的鬼鬼祟祟跑了半条街，拐进小巷之后才松了一口气。  
“你到这儿来干嘛？”詹姆斯没好气地说。  
“怎么！”埃德加大惊小怪地说，“你失踪了半个月啦，亲爱的。这可不像是詹姆斯·塔拉斯做的事。”他上上下下打量着詹姆斯，从他的黑眼圈一直看到那条又肥又大、快要磨破的运动裤。“那个画画儿的蓝眼睛，你还没拿下他——还没放弃这念头吗？”  
詹姆斯皱了皱眉，觉得“拿下”这个词有些刺耳，但是他现在的确需要天才来出个主意。“什么都没有。”他沮丧地说，一股脑儿把昨天发生的事讲了出来，连那些被他自己推翻的念头都说了。“这不行——那也不行——基里尔会生气，会伤他的心的。”詹姆斯喃喃地说，完全没注意埃德加张大嘴巴盯着他，脸色震惊得要命。“所以，我要怎么做呢？该死的——到底应该怎么做呢？”  
“你不该来问我，亲爱的。”最后埃德加说，“我看，这个世界上只有一个人能回答你的问题。”  
“谁？”詹姆斯问道。  
“你。”埃德加说，他伸手指了指詹姆斯胸口正对心脏的位置，“问问你自己吧，朋友，你准会知道的——再见！”

这个靠不住的天才说完之后就溜走了，把詹姆斯一个人扔在那儿，目瞪口呆，不知所措，好半天才骂出了一声“混蛋！”唯一庆幸的是天才带走了他的那叠宣传单。詹姆斯攥着好不容易挣来的五百卢布在街上绕了几个圈子，还是没找到什么他准会知道的答案。直到双脚和脑袋都疼起来了他才慢吞吞地挪回家去——他已经把那间破烂老公寓叫做家了。可是紧跟着他听见了一阵尖利的鸣笛声，人声鼎沸，不同颜色的脑袋翻滚涌动，和警车旋转的顶灯搅在一块儿，叫人眼花缭乱，即使以詹姆斯的身高也没法隔着这么多脑袋看到前面发生了什么。“退后！退后！”警察们举着喇叭大声吼道。  
“前面的桥塌啦！”

詹姆斯听见自己耳朵里轰隆响了一声。那前面只有一座桥，他遇见кoт先生的那座，基里尔回家路上的那座。“放心吧，他非得从那儿经过不可。”埃德加是这么说的。太阳就要落下去了，余光斜射过来，把詹姆斯的影子在地下拖得老长。基里尔总是这个时间回家的——阳光从他们的窗缝里挤进来，就和现在一样——詹姆斯感到冷气嗖嗖地从后背直窜上来，连手指都冰凉了。“喂！”他大吼道，“喂！”没有人理会他，他的声音夹在一团嘈杂中间，连自己都听不见。“喂！警官！你听见了吗！那儿有人吗？那座桥，那儿有人掉下去了吗！”  
“退后！”警察以同样的音量吼道。“伤亡都不清楚……现在统统给我退回去！你！喂，你！”  
詹姆斯掉头就跑。警笛滴滴直响，喇叭轰鸣，上百人呜哩哇啦大声喊叫。“吱嘎！”车子猛地刹住，红灯闪烁，司机探出头来破口大骂。他张开嘴大口大口喘着气，汗水直流，比昨天还要狼狈十倍。“您要赶去下地狱吗！”不，他没听见，什么都没注意到。他奔过路口，撞开大门，冲上了楼梯。“哐！”门板撞在墙壁上，石灰噼里啪啦洒了一地，反弹回来的时候几乎打中了他那挺拔的鼻子。  
“……您怎么啦？”画家跳起来大声说。  
詹姆斯愣住了。那是基里尔，是他。他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，金发飘来飘去，就像从窗缝挤进来的阳光——上帝啊！詹姆斯扑上去抱住了他，他是热的，心跳声砰砰！砰砰！大得震耳欲聋。几根金发拂过他的嘴唇，它们那么烫，简直要燃起火来了。

“您……”詹姆斯说，“您……”他声音沙哑，抖得根本听不清楚。“您没事……上帝……您不在那桥上……它塌了！上帝啊……您不在那儿……”  
画家呆住了一小会儿，他抬起双臂，搂住了詹姆斯发着抖的强健的肩膀。  
“我在这儿，”他轻声说。“我就在这儿，今天我在家里画画来着。您瞧，一根头发也没少，被кoт先生抓掉的那些不算……您别怕，上帝！您不要哭呀！”  
詹姆斯抬起头来，眼眶红通通的，鼻头也是，为了掩饰这个他只好把那张皱巴巴的五百卢布钞票举起来给他的画家看，后者则手忙脚乱地试图在一堆颜料罐和废纸中找出手帕来给他擦眼泪。“……会有很多人看到您的画的，”詹姆斯瓮声瓮气地说，“我保证。”  
画家笑了起来。“而您，您可是我的第一个观众。”他指着那幅新画儿，画布刚铺上底色，那是一片灿烂又明亮的金色，詹姆斯马上想到了从窗缝里照进来的阳光。“我很久没有做过这么美的梦啦，”基里尔轻声说，“如果……我一定得把它画下来，画下来让您看看！”他的耳朵尖也飞快地变红了。“所以我就这么画了一天，什么都没顾上，还害得您……”  
“您画吧！”詹姆斯大声说。“您什么都不用担心……我挣到钱了不是吗？”上帝作证，他还从没把挣钱这件事说得这么骄傲自豪过。“我来准备晚饭，您和кoт在这儿等着好啦！”  
詹姆斯跑出了房间，现在他知道了，埃德加说的话他完全明白了——“我要守在基里尔身边。”这就是答案。他花了半小时学会了砍价，又用同样多的时间搞懂了如何用那台噼啪乱响的旧微波炉弄出饭来。这下我也算是一个天才了，在画家灿烂明亮的笑脸里他这样想道。

之后一个月的时间基里尔都在忙他那幅画，詹姆斯则忙着挣钱——真的，他有好几次路过那家银行。只要走进去，指纹和虹膜认证的滴滴声一响他就能变回西服革履的百万富翁。可是詹姆斯昂首挺胸走了过去，头也没回一次。他的蓝眼睛在等他回家呢，那个笑脸可比尼古拉·穆拉维约夫先生（5000卢布上的人像）重要得多了。  
那幅画最后完成的时候詹姆斯屏住了呼吸，他把кoт紧紧抱在怀里，紧得那小家伙咪咪地抗议个没完。“您看！”基里尔大声说。他扯掉了罩在画上的蒙布，那是——上帝啊！在那片绚烂的、美妙的、无与伦比的金色和紫色当中漂浮着一个影子，他向天空伸出双臂，就像张开了一双翅膀那样。詹姆斯仍然对绘画一窍不通，可他知道，世界上再也不会有比这更美，更接近一个“梦”的东西了。“啊。”他低声说。“您喜欢吗。”基里尔轻轻地回答。他们肩并着肩坐在地板上，对着它看了很久很久，кoт从一个跳到另一个人怀里，高高兴兴地叫着：“喵，喵。”

“明天，”基里尔说，他好像是鼓起了很大的勇气才说出这几句话来的。“明天我把它送到画廊去——谁来看，有没有人看都无所谓，您，您喜欢它——谢谢。”  
詹姆斯说不出话来，他的心脏狂跳，脸上发烧，对着那双蓝眼睛神魂颠倒。“您会来看它的，是吗？”他用力点了点头，但这并不太容易——他得去挣钱呢，直到太阳快落山了他才赶到那家画廊。然而他看到的完全不是上次那幅萧条样子。怎么？基里尔和一位戴眼镜的先生握着手，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，说着什么后印象还是后现代之类的词儿。一群人围着他们。画廊老板，他笑得眼睛都要被皱纹淹没了，还有个记者模样的家伙在那儿没完没了地按着快门，闪光灯亮了起来，“啪啪！”  
“……谁知道，那是位列宾学院的教授呢！”有人羡慕地说。“那副画可被夸到天上去了……”  
“这下扎伊采夫出名了，他要上报纸啦！教授邀请他去参加美院的画展，猜猜会有多少人想买他的画？上帝……”  
詹姆斯没有说话，他退了一步，又退了一步，悄悄从人群背后溜了出来。好像有人叫他的名字——是个错觉，他低着头走开了。基里尔的笑脸在眼前晃来晃去，那双蓝眼睛像星星一样，灿烂而又明亮。太好了，詹姆斯想，这真是太好了。  
那座铁桥正在施工修复，“当！当！”捶打的声音叫人心烦意乱。詹姆斯走出去老远还能听到，弄得他连路都认不清楚，看吧，他兜了一个大圈子，居然又回到公寓楼下来了。现在基里尔不需要他守在身边了，以后都不需要了。缪斯女神，她们大获全胜。至少他用不着对他承认其实他是个存心不良的骗子，这对大家都好，不是吗？詹姆斯伸手搓了搓额头，决定上楼去跟кoт先生说声再见，他会想念它的，肯定会——他低下头想把那两颗丢人的眼泪憋回去，慢吞吞地推开了门。  
“……您！”詹姆斯脱口大喊道。基里尔竟然在这儿！没有什么教授、画廊老板、记者，不，他是一个人回来的。他笔直地站着，眼睛盯着詹姆斯看，在那张二手桌子上扔着一张摊开的旧报纸——不是詹姆斯扔掉的那张，可是，那上面一模一样，印着百万富翁詹姆斯·塔拉斯的脸呢。

“您跑掉了。”画家平静地说。他的脸色有点儿苍白，手指一下一下地揪着大腿旁边的裤子。如果詹姆斯不是和他一样紧张的话，大概早就瞧见那些不自然的褶皱了。  
“我……”詹姆斯磕磕巴巴地说。“我……”他想后退，可背后就是门板，画家一步一步向他走过来——无路可逃啦！詹姆斯闭上了眼睛，他可不敢看基里尔，如果看到那双蓝眼睛里含着泪水的话他会当场从这楼上一头跳下去的。“我骗了您！我一直都在骗您——”他大喊道。“您干脆揍我一顿好啦！”  
一只冰凉的手抓住了他的领子，然而跟着来的并不是拳头，而是一对温暖、柔软、发着抖的嘴唇。“您这个……”那对嘴唇轻轻地说。詹姆斯猛地睁开眼睛，那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛就在那儿，他看着他，嘴唇红得就像玫瑰花瓣——詹姆斯什么也不再想了，他张开双臂抱住基里尔，一下子吻了上去。他们热烈地吻着，先是嘴唇，然后是额头、脸颊、颈项，还有胸口。“……我爱您！我爱您！”他们异口同声地说，气喘吁吁，几乎要在亲吻里一块儿窒息。阳光从窗缝挤进来，照在了金色和黑色的头发上面。

“为什么，”詹姆斯吻着他的画家的金发，傻乎乎地问道。“你知道我不是个流浪汉——早就知道了。为什么没有叫我从这儿滚出去呢？”  
基里尔抬起那对蓝眼睛看着他笑了。

“啊，”他轻声回答道。“你这个大笨蛋！”

Fin.


End file.
